farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2010-05-07
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – May 7th Transcript = Hey Farmers and welcome to the Official FarmVille Podcast. My name is Lexi and I am here this week to bring you guys all of the latest news and information about FarmVille! I’ll also be answering some questions submitted by members of the FarmVille community, and last but not least… you guys are all going to get a quick sneak peek of new features coming to farmville in the near future. Well, first and foremost, you guys are going to have to forgive me if my voice sounds a little bit funky this week… a little while ago I got a nasty cold that resulted in me losing my voice for a couple of days and unfortunately my voice hasn’t quite got back to it’s usual self yet. That’s actually why we haven’t had a podcast for a few weeks, um… but I do want to thank everyone for their understanding about the past few missed podcast and I want to give a REALLY big thank you to those of you who sent me well wishes and get well soon notes, that was really awesome of you guys and I appreciate it. As far as releases for this week, our most notable update was the return of Sweet Seeds for Haiti. Since October of 2009, FarmVille Farmers and the rest of the Zynga Players have contributed more than 3 million dollars to help children and their families through the sweet seed for Haiti effort and Zynga.org. Now, before I go any further, I want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has donated to this noble cause. Your contributions have directly affected and improved the lives of children and their families in Haiti. Now, Sweet Seeds returns to support the development of a new K-12 for the children of Haiti. With the help of FarmVille’s Farmers and Zynga’s contributions, Haiti can begin to wipe out illiteracy. Donating 25, 55 or 240 Farm Cash to Sweet Seeds for Haiti will give you a 1 week permit to purchase and plant special Sweet Yam seeds that never wither! Sweet Yams cost 10 coins to plant, yield 125 coins when harvested and grant 3 XP when planting. And the best part of this event? Zynga will donate 50% of the proceeds earned from this event to help aid children and their families in Haiti during their time of need. So come on guys. Help Zynga help Haiti by purchasing your own Sweet Seeds license while they last. We also had tons of new Limited Edition items making their way to the Market this week, including the new Balloon Bouquet and Worlds best mom sign, (which, if you haven’t already, make sure to send one to your mom if she is a FarmVille player). Along with these two new items came the Pink Carnation Crop. The pink carnations are actually very pretty. (1 Day Harvest, they cost 11 Coins Per Plot and Yield 111 Coins when harvested.) And speaking of Mothers Day, (Which is on May 9th, as a friendly reminder for may have forgotten) we have a new promotion currently running with ProFlowers. For a limited time, if you order flowers from ProFlowers you can get 100 Farm Cash for yourself while doing something nice for your mother! If you want to participate in this promotion, simply click on the link that can be found at the bottom of the game. We continued to roll out items for our Southwestern theme, which should continue to let you guys really personalize your farms. For anyone participating in this theme, you will be very excited to know that we have released new decorations, buildings, animals and even free gifts that will compliment your existing stuff very nicely. I have seen some awesome Southwestern farms popping up on the forums and stuff and I have to say, this is one of our most unique themes to date. I’m sure that the Southwestern theme lovers will really dig the new Bobcat and Hacienda in particular. I have seen a few people talking about the removal of the photo feature with last nights update and I just let you guys know that this is a temporary thing and this feature will be returning as soon as we work a few bugs out of it. Now, before I go ahead and get into answering some questions from the FarmVille community, I want to give you guys a quick heads up about a contest we currently have running. We are holding a very special 3-day Twitter contest! We're giving away 100 Farm Cash to 10 daily winners, and one Grand Prize winner will win 500 Farm Cash! And, It's just a simple tweet a day! We are currently on the last day of the Twitter contest, so there is only a few hours left if you wish to participate, but its not too late to win 100 Farm Cash on Day 3 of our Twitter Contest! If you want some details on this event, please check out the news section on www.farmville.com. In addition to this event, Following us on Twitter is a really great way to stay up to date with all of our new features and releases, as well as letting us know what you think. If you’re interested in checking out the FarmVille Twitter, it can be found at www.twitter.com/zfarmville. Alright, so let’s go ahead and get into answering some questions from members of the FarmVille community. Our first question comes to us from kap42, and they'd like to know if the Fan Cows can have calves. As many of you are well aware, after our Battle of the Barnyard event the Cows stood victorious and introduced a new Orange and White Cow to our stable of animals. The Fan Cows work exactly like all of our other cows, which means that you can indeed have a chance get little Orange and White calves if you have them in your Dairy Barn. If you'd like more information on how producing calves works, just visit the Lonely Bulls post of the FarmVille Game Updates section in our Updates and Announcements forum. Today's next question comes to us from CanaDuh Girl, and she says that she really enjoyed the last few updates and wonder who are the masterminds behind all the things like buildings, animals, mystery boxes and decorations? Is it just one person who is very creative and imaginative or is there a certain person for each category? First of all thank you for your generous compliment. On FarmVille, we have a Creative Director who outlines and plans the weekly content. This includes Limited Edition, Mystery Box and new permanent assets to the Market across all categories like animals, decorations, buildings, etc. She receives regular input from other team members and works closely with the art team to see the creative vision come to life for our fans enjoyment. The day's final question comes from yesmar, and they'd like to know if there's any way they can put money onto their mother's farm for Mother's Day? Right now, there's no way for you to directly add Farm Cash onto a friend or neighbor's farm, but you CAN give your mom or anyone else you'd like to send Farm Cash to a FarmVille Game Card! They're currently available in Best Buy, 7-11, Gamestop and Target stores and make a great gift for any special farmer in your life, including your mom. And this week’s coming soon section is going to be a little bit lighter than usual. We do have a lot of really great stuff coming your way, but in order to make sure it all rocks before it is released, we need to take some time to tweak the features something that we know you guys will enjoy. Now, I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up about stuff coming sooner than it actually is, so I am going to keep that info a bit of a secret for now. Maybe that’s something that we can discuss in next week’s podcast. But I can let you guys know that we have even more Limited Edition Southwest items coming your way soon, as well as an all new “Best of” Mystery Box. Alright, well that’s it from me this week farmers. Again, my name is Lexilicious and thank you all so much for listening. I will be back next week to give you all the latest news and information from around the Farm. Happy Farming everybody! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts